BJ's Library Bash (SuperMalechi's version)
BJ's Library Bash is a custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in January 2, 1995. Plot Barney and the kids take BJ to the Allen Public Library to look all sorts of library books. BJ will love a lot of books and borrow it to school. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Ms. Stevens (Leslie Alexander) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Julie (Sussanah Wetzel) *Min (Pia Manalo) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together (Preformed by Barney, Michael, Carlos, Julie and Min) #The Library (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Mr. Stevens, Michael, Carlos, Julie and Min) #Books are Fun (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Stella the Storyteller, Mr. Stevens, Michael, Carlos, Julie and Min) #Once Upon a Time (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Stella the Storyteller, Mr. Stevens, Michael, Carlos, Julie and Min) #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Stella the Storyteller, Mr. Stevens, Michael, Carlos, Julie and Min) #Listen (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Stella the Storyteller, Mr. Stevens, Michael, Carlos, Julie and Min) #Try and Try Again (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Stella the Storyteller, Mr. Stevens, Michael, Carlos, Julie and Min) #The Clapping Song (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Stella the Storyteller, Mr. Stevens, Michael, Carlos, Julie and Min) #I Love to Read (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Stella the Storyteller, Mr. Stevens, Michael, Carlos, Julie and Min) #Everyone is Special (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Stella the Storyteller, Mr. Stevens, Michael, Carlos, Julie and Min) #Friendship Song (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Stella the Storyteller, Mr. Stevens, Michael, Carlos, Julie and Min) #No Matter Who They Are (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Stella the Storyteller, Mr. Stevens, Michael, Carlos, Julie and Min) #It's Good to Be Home (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Michael, Carlos, Julie and Min) #I Love You (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Michael, Carlos, Julie and Min) End Credit Music *Friendship Song Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and July 1994-1995 costume. *The Barney costume used in this video was also seen in "Barney's Imagination Island". *The musical arrangements used in this video were also heard in "Barney Goes To School". *The version of I Love You *This video uses Season 2's version of the Barney & Friends intro because it's an early Season 3 home video. *When BJ arrives at the school and says "Hi everybody! Watch ya' doing?", the sound clip of "Hi everybody!" is taken from "Barney Safety" and the sound clip of "Watch ya' doing" is taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *When Michael says "Bye, Barney" as the kids say "bye" to Barney, the sound clip is taken from "Having Tens of Fun". *Michael wore the same clothes in "Red, Blues and Circles Too!". *Carlos wore the same clothes in "Shopping For a Surprise!" and "Are We There Yet?". *Julie wore the same braided hair-style and clothes in "If The Shoe Fits...". *Min wore the same hair-style and clothes in "If The Shoe Fits...". Quotes Previews 1995 Opening *Light Blue FBI Warning Screen *Light Blue Interpol Warning Screen *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos bumper (1992-1996) *Barney Home Video logo (1992) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 2 Version) *BJ's Library Bash Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney's Imagination Island Preview *Barney Live! In New York City Preview Category:1995 episodes